1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite step for a walk-in stairway for ingress to and egress from a swimming pool or spa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools or spas may be constructed using different techniques, such as gunite over concrete, or a vinyl liner over steel or plastic walls. A swimming pool usually also has walk-in steps at the shallow end of the pool. The walk-in steps may be integrally formed with the side wall of the pool through the use of forms and concrete or may be subsequently positioned in the pool after the wall structure has been formed.
What is needed in the art is a composite step for a walk-in stairway for ingress and egress of a swimming pool or spa which is inexpensive to manufacture and which may be utilized to quickly and efficiently construct a stairway.